A Gundam Wing Romance: Chp. 1 Reluctance
by Nikhya
Summary: The Gundam Wing cast have no jobs after their show is halted on *cough* Network...so they leave it up to Manger Nikki to find them a movie deal...
1. A Gundam Wing Romance: chp. 1 Reluctance

  
The Gundam wing series has been halted on *cough* a certain station that plays cartoons all day...and now the cast members have no job for quite some time. (hehe..sorry *blank* Network, but you know it's true. It'll be another year before you get the Endless Waltz up!) So, as a result, the cast members go looking for work........  
  
  
A Gundam Wing Romance: Chp. 1 Reluctance  
  
  
Zechs: We will take anything we can get...we just need a job....  
  
Nikki: Well, I do have one job lined up for you guys...but I don't know if you'll like it. If you say you are desperate, you'll take it...but still... *thinks* *mumbles* I dunno...  
  
Quatre: Come on Ms. Nikki. We really need a job....Like Zechs says, we'll take ANY thing we can get our hands on...  
  
Heero enters the room suddenly: What's going on here!? Quatre, you and Zechs have been in here with this manager "Nikki" (glares at her) long enough. Do we have a job or not?!  
  
(Nikki peeks around Quatre from behind her desk to get a better look at Heero.)   
Nikki-san: Heero, I'm not so sure that you'l-  
  
Zechs cuts in: WHAT, she means to say, is that she has a job for us and we can start right away...right Ms. Nikki? (gives her a pleading look, hiding it from Heero)  
  
Nikki: (nods quickly) Yep! Gotta job for you! But...uh...Zechs, you'll have to take off that horrid mask...  
  
Heero: (sniffs arrogantly) Good, now lets get started. (closes Nikki's office door)  
  
Quatre: *phew* That was close. I almost thought he was gonna pull out his gun. (wipes his forehead with his handkerchief)  
  
Zechs: (still thinking about his mask) *stands in the corner sulking*  
  
Nikki: Umm...Zechs?   
  
Quatre: Ms. Nikki, as you know, Zechs is rather attached to his mask...  
  
Nikki: Yes, I know, but for this story, we need Mr. Millardo, not Zechs....(turns to Zechs) Come on Zechs, I know how much you all need this job.  
  
Zechs: (takes off his mask) Better?  
  
Nikki: *drool* Umm... Much better.   
  
(Nikki's office door opens suddenly and five girls poke their heads in all at once)   
  
Hilde: Hi!  
Noin: Hi!  
Dorothy: Hi! -- (All click their cameras at Millardo)  
Sally: Hi!  
Relena: Hi!  
  
Hilde: Bye! *disappears*  
Noin: .......*drool*...oh! *sweatdrop* Bye!! *disappears*....slowly..  
Dorothy: Bye! *disappears*  
Sally: Bye! *disappears*  
Relena: BYEEE!!! *disappears*  
  
(Duo pops in and takes a picture)   
Duo: Hehe...sorry, just had to get a picture of that hair! It's almost as pretty as mine!! *disappears*  
  
Nikki: *falls over anime style* *twitches* Ehh....  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* Oh, that happens every time. Don't worry Ms. Nikki, it won't happen again. It seems to only happen RIGHT after Zechs takes his mask off and becomes Millardo. The rest of the time the girls just drool. Umm...and Duo? He's a little nuts anyway...  
  
Millardo: A little?   
  
Nikki: *gets back up* Uh, well...okay. AS LONG as it doesn't interfere with your work... Now, onto the job...  
  
Millardo: Yes, you haven't had much chance to tell us what exactly the job is...  
  
Nikki: Well...it's a romance.... In fact, you're job is to make a movie based on a romance novel.  
  
Millardo: *jaw drops*  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* uh...hehe...a romance novel? Aren't those a bit..uh...hehe...welll...  
  
Nikki: Ecchi? Yep, they are...I told you that you might not like the idea. But, you DO need a job, and there aren't any other ones in line yet.  
  
Millardo: *picks his jaw up* I suppose you are right....So, when do we start?  
  
Nikki: Well, today if you'd like! We've got the costumes and set all ready to go! Just tell the rest of the group and you guys can get this show on the road. *gets up from her desk*  
  
Quatre: *still sweating* Uh, well, what I wanna know is who is paired up with who....  
  
Nikki: Well, I could tell you now, but I don't want Heero to come in here asking what in the world is taking so long, again. So, we'll just wait until we get to the meeting room, kay? (smiles) Lets go!  
  
(opens the door to her office and sees the whole Gundam group stand up in anticipation)  
  
(Millardo, Quatre, and Nikki all walk out smiling)   
  
Nikki: Well, we are ready to go to the meeting room! Lets go get you guys ready..  
  
(Everyone follows Nikki to the room)  
  
Nikki: (opens the door to the room and shows everyone their seats around the table) Now everyone be seated and I'll tell everyone what this job is all about. Zec-I mean, Millardo and Quatre know, and now it's your turn. *sweatdrops*  
  
(Everyone leans forward in their seats waiting for Nikki to say something)  
  
Nikki: *takes a big breath* You all will be doing a movie....  
  
(Everyone, except Quatre and Millardo, smiles and leans over further)  
  
Nikki: based on a romance novel!! *smiles*  
  
(Everyone, except Quatre and Millardo, falls over in their chairs)  
  
Nikki: Uhh...guys? Hehe.. Yeah, I kinda expected this reaction from all of you... Well, you guys need a job, so no complaining. Lets get right to it, okay?  
  
(Everyone sits back up and nods) Nikki: Good...Now...for the pair ups. (everyone leans forward and is about to say something) AND before any of you say anything *holds up her hand*... (everyone closes their mouths and leans back in their chairs) You need to know that this is just a movie, and I'm not pairing people up just because you are already romantically involved, although that'll probably end up happening anyway.  
  
Quatre: Umm...do I even have a romantic interest? *glances at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *glances back*  
  
Nikki: *sweatdrop* Uhh...we'll do something about that, don't worry. Anyway, lets see here, before the pair ups, I should tell you the setting, ne? hehe... Well, lets see here. For some of you, the setting for half the story will be a secluded island, you people will end up coming together with the second half of the cast later...and for the other half of the cast, the setting will be a big white mansion on the country side. Hmm...lets see here. Now, I'm going to tell you who is who in the story, before I tell you what the story is all about...Okay.. *points to the people as she calls their names*  
  
  
Millardo, you will be Mr. Millard, the owner of the mansion. You never had a wife, and you've never umm...*ahem* So, the reason Heero is your 'son' is that you took him in when you found him on your doorstep when you first moved into the mansion.   
  
Heero, you will be Mr. Yui, Millard's 'son'. You are also the owner of the boat that will be taking some of you to that island I was talking about.   
  
Duo, you will be Colonel Maxwell who has just come back from the war...You live in the mansion with Millardo and Heero. What war did you come back from? Does it matter? (Duo opens his mouth to say something) Nikki: that was a rhetorical question, Duo!!  
  
Treize, you will be the big time owner of the island. You and Lady Une are married and share the island together. (Treize smiles and scoots his chair closer to Lady Une... Lady Une blushes.) Lady Une, you are the mistress of Trieze, Ms. Une, who teaches some students on the island. What do you teach? Does THAT matter either? This is a romance novel we're going by, don't worry about it. If you need closure, lets say you teach wildlife survival or something...  
  
Hilde, you'll be Miss Hilde. You will play a lively, yet lonely girl on the island. You are one of Ms. Une's students and are passing the class in flying colors.   
  
Quatre, you will be a stable boy of Mr. Millard. You will clean the stables and keep all the animals fed. It may seem like a small role, but believe me, it is a big part.  
  
Trowa, you are Mr. Millard's gardener. You will be in charge of watering all of his plants inside AND outside of the mansion. You also take care of the garden where the stable animal's food is grown. This also seems like it would be a small part...again, I tell you, this is not a small part either.  
  
Dorothy, you are a maid in Mr. Millard's house. You cook, clean, and do just about everything else that needs to be done in the house.   
  
Wufei, you are a native of Treize's island. You know every aspect about the island, but you also are a student of Ms. Une's. You, of course, are the best in the class of students considering your experience.  
  
Sally, you are also a native of that island, but you are more interested in finding a boyfriend than taking Ms. Une's classes. Although, you are passing the class with high marks...  
  
(Nikki looks up from the script and looks around the room.) WHAT?! I didn't write this script...so don't blame me! Anyway...  
  
Relena, you are Noin's sister who has just come back from the war also. You were the one standing out in the middle of the field shouting "Peace! Peace!" And miraculously, that's how the battle ended...  
  
Wufei: Yeah...*mutters* it was probably because they heard how long and boring her speeches can get....  
  
Relena: *glares* *takes out her mallet and crawls on the table to where Wufei is at* Why, I oughtta .....  
  
Nikki: *swipes the mallet from Relena and sits back down still looking at the script* Now then... Lets see here. *adjusts her glasses* Ah, and you Noin..  
  
Noin, you are, of course, Relena's older sister who takes care of her because of your parent's unfortunate death at the war's beginning. Now that the war has ended, you and Relena travel to Millard's mansion to seek out Heero. You have both heard that Heero has the only boat that takes students to Trieze's island, and of course want some adventure after that ugly war you both were just in...  
  
Oh, and all you other characters that are here. You'll be used somewhere in this story, so don't worry. There are no small parts! Only small...umm...lines? *sweatdrop*  
  
(Nikki looks up again to see everyone glaring at her) WHAT?! I just TOLD you that I DIDN'T write this script!!!! *sweatdrop* You guys need this job, remember?  
  
Everyone: *sigh*  
  
Heero: Well, Ms. Nikki's right. We need this job very badly.  
  
(Everyone looks at Heero in astonishment) Heero: WELL! We DO!  
  
Quatre: Heero is right. Ms. Nikki has worked very hard to get us a job. *looks over at Nikki* And we should all jump at the first thing we get as long as it's something we all want to do. So? What do we all say?  
  
(Everyone stands up and gets in a little huddle to whispers to each other) Quatre/Nikki/Heero/:*sweatdrop*  
  
(Everyone turns back around and Noin steps out of the group as the spokesperson) Noin: We've agreed...that we'll do this story....  
  
Quatre/Nikki/Heero: *whew*  
  
Noin: IF!!!  
  
Q/N/H: *gasp*  
  
Noin: IF we are allowed to braid Millardo's hair and play dress up with him!!  
  
Q/N/H: *fall over* agh...  
  
Millardo: Hey! I never agreed to that!!! *tries to run off but is grabbed by Q/N/H....  
  
Nikki: Oh, you will agree....you WILL agree....  
  
Quatre and Heero stand nodding along with Nikki.  
  
Millardo: I am...defeated....  
  
*everyone jumps on Millardo with brushes and bows in hand while Quatre, Nikki, and Heero stand idly by*  
  
Nikki: Okay, guys, you finish up on Miss Millardo here and we'll get started tomorrow. Today, I think you all need to go home and think about your parts. Those of you who aren't paired up with anyone, which is everyone but Trieze and Ms. Une, I'll tell you who you are coupled with tomorrow.  
  
*everyone is still in a huddle over Millardo*   
  
Nikki: *sweatdrop* oh my....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! That's it people! You'll just have to wait for the next fanfic to see what happens! ^_~ But before I leave you to ponder what might happen, I'd like to tell you that I got the idea for this comedy from a webpage I found a long time ago. A very funny fanfic writer gave me an idea with her fanfictions. No, I didn't know her personally, unfortunately, but I did read all of her fanfics on Gundam. She's a very talented and funny writer. She wrote about what happened AFTER Gundam wing had totally ended. Of course, the cast had no jobs, so she wrote about them getting different jobs in different movies. I remember one distinctly, it was Star Wars...and there was another about Snow White, and there were a lot of others. ^^ But they were all really cute and very hilarious. I'll give you all the link in my next fanfiction...for now though I have to go rummage through my 'favorites' list to find it! ^_^ So, stick around for the next edition of "A Gundam Wing Romance"....;O)  
  



	2. Chp. 2: Taping starts

Yeah yeah. I don't own Gundam Wing or anything...^^ Unfortunately... But, anyway, all these characters are all copyright their creator/creators. Thanks...  
  
Warning: Okay, guys, this gets 'graphic' when they start taping the movie. I'm not going to release the secret....just keep reading...cause the 'secret' is the part that makes it so fun. You'll find out the 'secret' after each scene between each of the couples....but I'm just warning you. It does get a bit graphic....even blunt...but, you'll enjoy it. *wink wink*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Gundam Romance: Chp. 2 Taping starts....  
  
  
(Nikki enters the meeting room where all the Gundam cast is sitting down ready for their briefing)   
  
Nikki: Well, well, all of us are here on time, I see! That's great! Now we can get started earlier than I thought we would. Hmm...now....let's see here...I told you all that I would tell you who you were to be paired with...  
  
(Everyone smiles and leans forward in their chairs) Nikki: Well, I have to keep some of the pair ups a secret...but believe me, you will take a hint when you read your scripts. Some of you though, can find out right now from me! *smiles*  
  
(Everyone is still smiling) Nikki: *sweatdrop* Hehe...I hope I hit the right spots...*makes sure she can reach her emergency mallet* Good...uh, well...now to tell SOME of you who's paired with who..  
  
Quatre: *raises his hand and then stands up* Well, I would just like to say, that we should all have an open mind and take what we get. You shouldn't take it out on the person you are paired up with, nor should you take it out on Ms. Nikki if you don't like what you have been given...I just wanted to get that straight. Everyone agreed?  
  
(Everyone nods)  
  
Quatre: Good then! *flashes a smile and sits down* *motions to Ms. Nikki to continue*   
  
Nikki: *smiles back at Quatre* Thank you Quatre. *takes a deep breath* Well, it says in the script that, Heero and Relena are 'paired'. So Heero, your love interest will be Ms. Relena later in the story.   
  
Relena: *gushes* Me and Heero?....*sighs*  
  
Heero: *sweatdrop*  
  
Nikki: Uh..hehe...well, the next pairing is...Sally and Wufei. Wufei, you and Sally will be involved earlier in the story than most of the other characters that are on the island.   
  
Sally: *blushes* *smiles*  
  
Wufei: Well, at least you didn't pick some weakling for me...  
  
Sally: *blushes even more*   
  
Wufei: *hides a smile*  
  
Nikki: And, well...that's it! The rest of you have to wait and find out who you are romantically involved with!!  
  
(Everyone else's eye starts to twitch, still smiling) Nikki: Uhh...*sweatdrop* Guys? You'll find out soon enough! Don't worry! *smiles and starts inching closer toward her mallet*  
  
Quatre: *stands up smiling* *stops smiling as he yells* GET HER!!!  
  
Nikki: *yells* STOP! (everyone freezes)Wait a second! Quatre? Didn't you just say that we should be happy with whatever turned out?  
  
Quatre: Yes, I did, but it's different now....you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear...so...*GET HER!!*   
  
(Everyone except the pairs runs after Nikki) Nikki: *gets out her mallet and hits everyone chasing her on the head* (Everyone falls down with huge bumps on their heads.)  
  
Nikki: *claps the dust off her hands* See, that's what you get. Now get onto the set!! *points out the door* Oh, and here's something for all of you that faced the wrath of my mallet. *throws a bottle of pills at everyone with bumps on their heads*  
  
  
On the set...........  
  
Noin: Argh...this dress is soooo tight...  
  
Duo: Hehe...I like it that way Noin...*sweatdrops as Noin glares* Uh...well, I mean, look at me! You think you have it bad? I have to wear this suit, which by the way has way too many layers to it...*sweats* *ackk*  
  
Dorothy: Well, at least I am dressed for warm weather...This skirt isn't too bad and this shirt is rather comfortable....I'm glad I live on the island for a while....*looks over at Noin who is struggling with her dress*  
  
Relena: Noin's right...this dress IS too tight....It's this damned corset...*adjusts it and then stops suddenly* *looks up and blushes* I mean, darned corset....hehe  
  
Noin: *laughs at Relena* Ack! Shouldn't....have....laughed.....out of ....air...*falls over*  
  
Sally: Well, I don't feel much better in these "native" clothes....look at me...I have coconuts for breast covers, animal skin for boots, and a skirt of leaves! I'm not even supposed to be "that" kind of native! I'm supposed to be a "modernized" native!!!   
  
Quatre: Well, it's not that bad. These overalls don't weigh me down too badly. And this shirt is nice and light.   
  
Trowa: *snaps his hedging scissors together* Hehe...I HAVE the power....*looks around and clears his throat* Umm...I mean, these clothes are fine. *tugs at his high water pants and his tight tank top* *smiles evilly again as he snaps his scissors quietly* *eyes wander over to Sally's skirt of leaves.....*  
  
Millardo: Well, I certainly don't mind this clothing. In fact, it feels rather like wearing Sanq Kingdom dress...  
  
Noin: *gets back up off the floor and looks at Millardo* *drool* *blush*   
  
Heero: Geez...there's too many pieces of clothing to go to this suit. And you're right Millardo, this DOES feel like wearing Sanq Kingdom dress...and I HATE it....*walks off to the other side of the set grumbling*  
  
Wufei: *blushes* Uhh...Well, look how much I'M NOT wearing!!! ....*looks down at his outfit* LOOK at this thing...I have a loin cloth and that's IT!!   
  
Treize: You know, Sally had a point. You would look better as "modernized" natives.... *looks over at Sally who is being chased by Trowa with his scissors* *sweatdrop*  
  
Lady Une: I'm just glad WE weren't cast as natives...*thinks for a moment* Actually, it wouldn't have been THAT bad to see Treize in a loincloth....*looks around curiously to see if anyone heard her*  
  
Lady Une: *looks to her left and doesn't see anyone* *looks to her right and doesn't see anyone* Phew....*wipes her forehead in relief*  
  
(Everyone is standing behind Lady Une with tape recorders and note pads scribbling.)  
  
Treize: *falls over* Oh geez....  
  
Nikki enters the set: Okay people! Group together! We're gonna start the first scene!  
  
(Everyone groups around Nikki)Nikki: Okay, now...you're gonna be here...and you, you'll be......  
  
*after 30 minutes of scene setting, everyone is in place*  
  
Nikki sits down in the director's chair.  
  
(Everyone turns to look at her in disbelief) You're the director too?!  
  
Nikki: *looks at them wide eyed and innocent* What?! I can't be the director AND your manager? Oh, well, just get on with it....Quiet on the set!!! And....ACTION!  
  
  
(camera pans down to a huge white mansion surrounded by a secluded forest. *birds tweet in the background as two figures walk up to the mansion)  
  
(camera moves down to the two figures)  
  
Noin: *phew* It sure is hot today... I wish that carriage could've carried us a bit further so we wouldn't have to walk.  
  
Relena: Yeah...I'm just glad that we'll be in a nice cool house in a few minutes...  
  
Noin: *smiles* Well, I'm just glad that war is over......  
  
Relena: Now, I finally get to see Heero...*sighs*  
  
Noin: AND we'll finally get to see this island we've heard so much about from Duo. By the way, I wonder if he made it here already...  
  
Relena: Hmm. I don't know, but he did leave before we left. He may have already made it here!  
  
(they reach the door as it opens, and Millard shows himself)  
  
Noin: *smiles and curtsies* Hello Mr. Millard. We've finally arrived. I'm here with my sister Ms. Relena.  
  
Relena: *smiles and curtsies*  
  
Millard: *takes Noin's hand as she blushes and kisses it* I'm glad you've made it here safely. Please, come in. *motions for them to come into the house*  
  
Relena: *gasps as she enters the mansion*  
  
Noin: Oh my....*smiles*  
  
Millard: *turns to Relena* Oh, and my son Mr. Yui is upstairs. He'll be down in a few minutes.  
  
Relena: *nods* Thank you.  
  
Millard: For now though, I shall call for Ms. Dorothy. *rings a bell*  
  
(Ms. Dorothy appears from the hall)   
Ms. Dorothy: Yes, Mr. Millard. How can I be of service?  
  
Millard: Please show these two beautiful ladies to their rooms. *motions to Relena and Noin*  
  
Ms. Dorothy: *smiles* Of course, sir. *turns to the girls* Follow me please.  
  
(Relena and Noin follow Dorothy upstairs)  
  
Millard: Oh, Noin!   
  
Noin: *turns to look at Millard*  
  
Millard: Would you mind, terribly, if Ms. Dorothy could show you your room later?  
  
Noin: Why, sir, what else would you have me do now?  
  
Millard: Come with me.   
  
(Relena smiles and nudges Noin gently)  
  
Noin: *walks down the stairs to Millard* *smiles as she takes his hand*  
  
(Dorothy shows Relena upstairs)  
  
Millard: Have dinner with me tonight, Noin.  
  
Noin: *blushes* Of course, Mr. Millard.  
  
Millard: *winces* Please, call me Millard when you're with me. You've known me for quite some time Noin.  
  
Noin: *smiles* Okay, Millard. I will have dinner with you. But, may I ask...where will my sister have dinner?  
  
Millard: Oh, she will be having dinner with my son, Heero.  
  
Noin: What are we having?   
  
Millard just looked at her seductively smiling............  
  
  
Noin: *lets out a soft sigh* (camera focuses on her eyes which are closed)  
  
Millard: (camera moves to focus on his mouth)Oh...so good....would you like some, Noin? *gently puts his sausage in her mouth*  
  
Noin: maphs sfo gmood! *finishes chewing* That's so good! How long did you let this cook?  
  
Millard: Oh, I let it cook for about an hour in the sour krout.   
  
Noin: Then that would explain the superb tang! I love sour krout!  
  
Millard: Yes, I know. That's why I made this dish.   
  
Noin: Hey, isn't Dorothy supposed to do that job? I mean, cooking and all?  
  
Millard: Yes, but when it comes to cooking dinner for guests, I love to get involved.  
  
Noin: Well, I'm glad you do. Your cooking is divine. *smiles*  
  
(camera pans out and moves to another dining room where Heero and Relena sit)  
  
Heero: Could you please stop eating ALL of Dorothy's balls?  
  
Relena: Excuse me, Mr. Yui?!?!   
  
Heero: The meatballs, you are hogging them. We call them Dorothy's balls, because she cooks them so well.  
  
Relena: *passes them to Heero* Oh, my...Have you named anything else after her, so I can be prepared next time?  
  
Heero: Well, we DID name a dog after her...she was a really good dog. She gave us a lot of puppies...  
  
Relena: Why did you name the dog after her?  
  
Heero: Wha?  
  
Relena: Well, you named the meatballs after her because she cooks them so well. Why did you name the dog after her?  
  
Heero: Well, Ms. Dorothy can be a real bitch sometimes...  
  
Relena: *shocked* My...  
  
Heero: *leans forward with an evil sort of look* Want to know why ELSE we named the dog after her? *rubs his hands together*  
  
Relena: Uhh...no, please don't tell me. I'd rather not know.  
  
Heero: *leans back and shrugs* Oh well...More of Dorothy's balls?  
  
Relena: WHAT?! Oh...sorry....yes please....  
  
  
(Nikki gets up and yells. *CUT*) *camera stops*   
  
Nikki: That was great guys! Absolutely great! *looks over at Noin and Millard on the other set* Guys! I said 'cut'!  
  
Noin: Sorry! I'm still eating Millard's sausage! It's just so good!  
  
Millard: Yeah, I just can't stop eating my own sausage!! It's really great!   
  
Nikki: *sweatdrop* Oh my...I must have some major problems in the head to write something like this.... Let's just start on the other scenes before I regret even thinking up this story.  
  
Everyone: *sighs and groans*  
  
Nikki: Okay, maybe we shouldn't start just yet. Lets all take a break. You deserve it. *eyes wander over to Millard's sausage* In fact...why don't we take a little LUNCH break....*drools*   
  
(*Everyone looks at Millardo, with crazed eyes*)  
  
Millard: *looks at everyone nervously* Uh...guys?  
  
(*Everyone, including Nikki, runs over to eat Millard's sausage*)   
  
Millard: AHHH! MY SAUSAGE!   
  
Noin: *sighs* Well, I guess I don't mind TOO much about sharing....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I TOLD you it was nasty! *wink* My mom laughed her tail off at the Millard's 'sausage' when he stuffed it into Noin's mouth. You KNOW that you thought that I was going to make some really pornographic scene. ^_~ You were like, NO WAY, she WOULDN'T write this! But then...you read the next part and figured out ole Ms. Nikki was foolin ya! ^_~ That was the BIG secret. :O) Hehe...I hoped you liked it. I'm going to write more later, don't worry. But for right now, I gotta rest my perverted mind. ;P Review pleasey weasy!! :O)) *tee hee*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chp. 3: The Islanders

THIS is a continuation of the story'A Gundam romance.' In fact, this happens to be Chapter 3 of the story!! ^_^  
Okay, here we go, I DON'T own Gundam Wing...unfortunately. ^_~ I give credit to all of Gundam Wing's respective owners and thank them because if there wasn't a Gundam wing...this fanfiction in particular would not exist.  
  
Once again, I will warn you that there are suggestive scenes. (One of them, to me, is way worse than any of them last time!!!) Although, it's not always what it seems! I'm rating this R because of those scenes. You have been warned! So don't go flaming me telling me that I didn't warn you...cause I did!! ^_~ And I please ask you not to flame me about how *sick* some scenes can seem...Like I said before, I warned you up here...I have freedom to write what I feel(just as anyone else does), and I shouldn't be chastised for it.(also, just as anyone else shouldn't) I'm not tryin' to be a sour puss, but I just don't want totally unnecessary flaming.  
*now enjoy!* Thanks for reading, and please review. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Gundam Romance: Chp.3 The islanders.  
  
(Nikki swallows what she was chewing and smiles) : That was great, Millard!   
  
Millard: *sobs* My...sausage...  
  
Noin: *patting Millard on the back* It's okay, Millard. There was a lot there, and everyone loved it! You can always make more later.  
  
Millardo: But...that was MY sausage...  
  
Nikki: Oh, it'll be okay Millard. *wipes her mouth* Everyone needed a lunch break, and your sausage was the only thing around. Lets get to work, now, eh? *claps her hands to get everyone's attention* Everyone! Everyone! Back onto your sets!!  
  
(Everyone gets back onto their sets, except for Noin, Millardo, Heero, Relena, and Dorothy. Their scenes are over for now)  
  
(Nikki sits down in her director's chair) Okay....ACTION!!!  
  
(camera pans down onto what looks like a deserted island...but as we get closer, we pan down to a small hut hidden in some palm trees...)  
  
  
Trieze: *in a squatting position* Ms. Une, are you ready for me?  
  
Ms. Une: Oh yes, Trieze, I'm ready...  
  
Trieze: Okay...if you say so... (camera pans down to a small volleyball in his hands) *jumps up and hits it over the net.  
  
Ms. Une: *spikes it back* See, I told you I was ready.  
  
Trieze: *misses it* Yeah, well...  
  
Ms. Une: *laughs* Don't be such a sore loser Trieze... We've been playing for a long time now and I've beat you enough...I think it's time for me to get ready to teach my students.   
  
Trieze: *picks up the ball* Yeah, and I guess I should go get dressed. I'm supposed to greet some new visitors...and this loin cloth would probably scare them off...  
  
(Nikki searches through her script.): Hey..WAIT a second! Trieze!? What are you doing wearing a loincloth?!?!  
  
Ms. Une: *slinks off quietly*   
  
Trieze: *scratches his head and points in Ms. Une's direction* But, Lady Une said....oh my...*blushes*  
  
(Nikki comes back dragging Une back to the set) :Oh forget it... *sighs* We'll just edit it out or something...Keep rolling!  
  
Ms. Une: *goes to get ready*   
  
Trieze: *runs off to change*  
  
  
(camera pans off of the hut and in on a small patch of beach...as we get closer, we see two figures on the beach...what could they be doing?)  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!  
  
Sally: *wipes the sweat from her brow* WHAT?!   
  
Wufei: I didn't get MY turn. You skipped me, woman! You expect to get your marbles popped and not let me have MINE popped too?  
  
Sally: *sweatdrop* Sorry Wufei....   
  
Wufei: That's more like it...oh yeah...that's right...No! move it over there...Don't touch that one!...Here, just let me do it, woman...  
  
Sally: Sorry, I was just trying to help!!  
  
Wufei: I can place my own marbles, thank you very much! Here, I'll take the read swirly one since you cheated last time. *draws another circle in the sand*  
  
Sally: So it's your turn, then? *picks up her blue marble*  
  
Wufei: YES, it IS my turn...now...*flicks his marble and hits two out of the circle* YES!! Finally!!! I got two out!!!  
  
Sally: *rolls her eyes* Wow...two marbles....  
  
Wufei: Hey, woman, you cheated last time, so don't go making fun of anyone!   
  
Sally: Oh come on, I wasn't cheating!!! I didn't even come close to touching your self absorbed marbles!!  
  
*they both hear a noise coming from the trees and look up* Sally/Wufei: Huh?   
  
Ms. Une steps out: So, I see we are playing another game of marbles? Who's winning?  
  
Wufei: *grumbles* Who do you think?  
  
Ms. Une: *smiles* Good Job Sally. Always remember that girls get a larger score than boys do in this game...  
  
Wufei: Who are you calling a boy?!  
  
Ms. Une: Oh never mind that, lets get moving. We have to go pick up Hilde and Mr. Maxwell. They will both be waiting at the dock for us.  
  
Sally: *gets up and brushes herself off* Great!   
  
Wufei: *gets up and brushes himself off* Yeah...great...  
  
Ms. Une: *rolls her eyes* Come along you two.  
  
(camera pans out on them and pans in on the dock...where two sitting figures, Mr. Maxwell and Hilde, are engaged in...conversation?)  
  
Hilde: Mr. Maxwell...could you please go lower?  
  
Mr. Maxwell: Of course....*camera pans in on the warm white liquid that has just been squirted onto Hilde's back*   
  
Hilde: *sighs* Thanks...I just can't do this myself...  
  
Mr. Maxwell: I've always been able to do it myself...I guess I'm double jointed or something...*rubs the liquid all over Hilde's back*  
  
Hilde: Well, I wish I had the right equipment... I hate going up to people at the beach to do this for me.  
  
Mr. Maxwell: I'm all too happy to help, though. *hands Hilde the bottle of suntan lotion and smiles*  
  
Hilde: Thanks again. I know I'd get burned to a crisp if I didn't have this lotion with me. Wearing these back-less dresses is always a bother when you're out in the sun.   
  
*footsteps are heard coming onto the dock* (camera pans in on the three figure's feet...and then works its way up to their faces)  
  
Ms. Une: Well, well! Here we have Mr. Maxwell and Ms. Hilde! Glad to have two new students aboard. Let me introduce myself. I am Ms. Une, and these *points to Sally and Wufei* are your new classmates.   
  
Sally: Hello! *shakes Mr. Maxwell's hand and then Hilde's" We're natives of this island, so we've not seen the outside world yet. But, Ms. Une and Trieze promise us that we'll get to visit your homeland soon! Until then though, it's nice to see people coming to the island more often.   
  
Wufei: *grumbles* Yeah...  
  
Sally: *nudges Wufei*  
  
Hilde: *giggles* Well, it's nice to be here. I can't wait to take these classes. I hear it's very exciting.  
  
Mr. Maxwell: Yeah, I hear we'll be hunting a bit....and surviving all by ourselves in the wild for long periods of time?  
  
Ms. Une: *smiles* Yes. Those classes will be taught, and more of course. For now, let us get ourselves something to eat. *motions for the group to follow her* I believe Trieze has breakfast cooking back at the house.  
  
(Everyone follows as the camera pans out on the island)  
  
Nikki: Cut! That was great! Except for the Trieze in the loincloth thing...we'll definitely have to edit that out. And, Lady Une...*sighs* I'm going to have to have a little chat with you about locking up the wardrobe man... Other than that, though, it was absolutely fantastic!   
  
(Nikki looks around): Guys?   
  
(Nikki turns to see that all the cast has turned into chibis and are each wrapped up in sleeping bags, snoring away.): Awww...how cute. *tip toes off* Better let them sleep for now....(Nikki leaves)  
  
Chibi Duo: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* *snort* ZZZZZZZZZ*  
Chibi Hilde: *grabs duo in her sleep and uses him as a teddy bear* *ZZZZZZZZZ*  
Chibi Duo: ACcK! *conk* *zzzzzzzzz*  
  
Chibi Zechs: *zzzzzz* my sausage...my poor sausage...*zzzzzzz*  
Chibi Noin: *zzzzzzzzzzzzz* Zech's sausage...mmmm....*zzzzzzzz*  
  
  
Chibi Wufei: *zzzzzzzzz* Gimme...back...my blanky...*zzzzzzz*  
Chibi Sally: *...............* I didn't just hear that...... *zzzzzzzz*  
  
Chibi Trowa: *zzzzzzzzzzzz* *snickers* hedging scissors...Sally's skirt... leaves....*snickers* *zzzzzzzz*  
Chibi Sally: *whimpers* No, not...Trowa's...hedging...scissors ....  
  
Chibi Quatre: *......* *kawaii bubble is blowing in and out of his mouth* *chibi camels are jumping over a fence in a little 'thinking' bubble over his head.  
  
Chibi Dorothy: *conking Heero upside the head with her soup spoon* *zzzzz* Get away...you big meanie Gundam...*keeps conking Heero*  
  
Chibi Heero: *ZZ* *ouchie* *ZZ* *ouchie* *ZZ* *ouchie* *ZZ* *rolls over away from Dorothy* *zzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Chibi Relena: *mumbles* More meatballs please....*zzzzzz* *starts chewing on her pillow*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Aww, wasn't that so precious at the end? ^_~ Hehe, I hope you liked it. I know it was a bit...well...I dunno...not as funny as the other chapters? But, I promised you another Chapter up soon, and I wanted to deliver! I really hope you guys liked it. I'll be making Chapter 4 soon too...but that might not show up for another week or so. If it's gonna be a longer time period, I'll post it on the review board for this story. Please read and review! I really want to know whether I should keep this story going or not. If I do keep it going, I have no idea what chapter it will stop on, but I do know it'll at least be past Chp. 6. So please, give me your opinions. :O) *yawns* Right now....I'm going to take a nap...*turns into a chibi and jumps in a sleeping bag next to the rest of the sleeping chibis* *zzzzzzzzzzzzz*....*big kawaii sleeping bubble blows in and out of her nose* *zzzzzzz*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Gundam Romance...gone bad..

Hey guys! It's about time I submitted another chapter, ne? ^_~ Well, I've finally decided that a romance...it just wasn't going anywhere. Yep, that means no more perv'ness...well...maybe I'm fibbing a little when I say that. ^.^ So, anyway, now...we have vamps...that's right. Go get the bat exterminator, cuz we've got some very BIG bats...   
And as usual, I must tell you that Gundam Wing is not mine... *sniff sniff* When will I ever get over that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Gundam Romance turned bad.....  
  
  
*Camera pans down to the island...Duo and Hilde are at it again...*  
  
Nikki: Cut! Duo, I said CUT!!!  
  
Duo: What is it now?! I remembered my line this time!! What are you yelling 'CUT' for now? *drops Hilde's coconuts*  
  
Hilde: Duo! How am I supposed to play my scene when you keep on fumbling with my coconuts?! *sweatdrop*   
*looks at Nikki* Uhh...now this is getting WAY too cheesy. This is MUCH worse than any romance novel! I mean, just look at what I just said...and it wasn't even in the script! *sigh* *mumbles as she shakes her head in exasperation* Fumbling with my coconuts.   
HOW much more cheesy could I have made that sound?  
  
Nikki: Well, I was just thinking that myself. This romance novel idea...it was too terribly thought out. Geez, did you see the last two scripts I wrote? At one point, Dorothy was supposed to be on the island...and then I forgot about that idea and automatically wrote her part into the mansion. Same thing with Duo pretty much...except...backwards...*sighs and shakes her head* No, I'm not staying with this romance novel idea any longer. I want to change it.  
  
All of the cast: Wait a second...you DID write those scripts?  
  
Nikki: *blush* Uhh...well. I guess I was telling a little itsy-bitsy fib when I said I wasn't the writer. But now that it's changing, it'll be a lot better. *smiles*  
  
All: *facevault* We just did ALL those scenes and you want to change the whole thing?  
  
Nikki: Hey! I can do that! I'm the director. Live with it. *snaps her fingers* *the whole set has now turned into a spooky castle scene* Now...*script appears in her hands* This time we are going to do a spooky vamp story.   
  
All: *sweatdrop*   
  
Duo: Do we even want to ask...  
  
Zechs: ...how she managed...  
  
Relena: ...to do that?  
  
All: *look at each other* Forget it. *shake their heads and go to change into their wardrobes.*  
  
Nikki: *Bwhahahaha!* I AM a god!! *Hahahaha*cough* *ahem* Excuse me.   
  
Everyone comes back with their costumes on....each having something to say about them.  
  
Dorothy: Hm...I LIKE this... *steps out onto the set in her slinky black vamp dress* Hehe...*licks her fangs* Yes sir, I could live  
like this for a while...  
  
Duo: Well, at least there aren't as many layers of clothing as there were last time....  
  
Hilde: *blush* Uh...is this dress supposed to do that? *looks down at her chest*  
  
Duo: *drool*  
  
Nikki: *mallet whack followed by a loud 'OUCH' is heard.* Yes, Hilde. It's supposed to look like that. Dresses of this century accented a lot of a girl's most beautiful sections. You'll get used to it, trust me.  
  
Duo: *rubs his head in pain*  
  
Relena: *looks down at her own costume* Well, mine looks halfway decent... I don't look like a vampire at all in fact...  
  
Nikki: That's because some of you are not vamps... yet. *sits down in her director's chair*  
  
Wufei: *grumbles* I'm STILL only wearing one piece of clothing. Look at these pants! They...they're so...  
  
Sally: *walks up to Wufei in a modest dress* They're so....spandex!! *laughs*  
  
Wufei: Shut up Woman! I mean it! I want a shirt!!! *pulls out his stake* WHERE is the wardrobe person? I WANT to see her NOW.  
  
Sally: How do you know it's a 'her'?  
  
Wufei: Because only a woman would put me in something like this!!! *tightly grips his steak*  
  
(author's brief chat with the reader: Wufei, you think to highly of us females! ALL of the girls who are reading this know that if the wardrobe person was REALLY a girl...You would be wearing MUCH less than just pants! ^_~) back to the story...  
  
Heero: Hey, Wufei. Don't you start. I've got this hot, itchy blouse on... At least you don't have to wear that. Oh well...at least my spandex pants haven't left me... *friendly pats his pants * *feels a slight bulge in his pocket* Hn?  
  
Wufei: *still grumbling* *puts his steak away*  
  
Heero: *pulls the steak from his pants* Ah...I see who I am now..*an evil smirk forms across his face and nods slightly* Mm-hmm...*gaze falls on Duo who is clearly in vampire attire*  
  
Duo: Uhh...hehehe.. Hey there Heero-boy...whatcha got there? heh..hehe...*sweatdrop*  
  
Noin: Duo's hair really IS almost as pretty as Zechs's... *watches Duo's hair flow as he runs from Heero* Wow...  
  
Zechs: *tries to sneak back onto the set with his mask*  
  
Nikki: Nah, ah, ah Zechsy-boy. You can't be a handsome leader of the vamps with THAT thing on your head. *snaps it off and throws it off into never never land*  
  
Millardo: *frowns* Oh well...I tried...  
  
Noin: *smiles* You're so cute when you sulk, Zechs.  
  
Everyone gapes at Noin's fangs.   
  
Noin: *smile fades* What?!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Trowa: Hello fellow vampires... *appears from the wardrobe room in a very handsome vamp costume*  
  
Quatre: And hello fellow vampire hunters! *appears from the wardrobe room in George Washington attire*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops yet again!* (All start doing a conga line and break into a short song. *WE love to sweatdrop, we do it all day long. Hey! WE love to sweatdrop, as long as things keep going wrong. Hey!*) *everyone goes back to normal but keep sweatdropping at Quatre*  
  
(You)The reader: *major sweatdrop*  
  
Nikki: *looks at you* What? ............WHAT?!  
  
Dorothy: *sweatdrop* Uhh...Quatre?  
  
Quatre: *smiles at Dorothy* Yes?  
  
Dorothy: I don't know how to tell you this...but, you...have your wig on backwards!   
  
Nikki: *facevaults* Agh...that hurts...maybe I should find another way to fall over...  
  
Dorothy: *beams* Want me to help you fix it Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Sure Dorothy!! *happily walks over to Dorothy*  
  
Dorothy: *quickly grabs Quatre and drags him back into the wardrobe room* Hehehe...  
  
Quatre: *?!?!* *door shuts behind them*  
  
*loud laughing can be heard from inside the room*  
  
Nikki: Oh geez... I guess I forgot to tell Dorothy that I gave her the rubber foam pair of fangs...  
  
Everyone:*swea--*  
  
Nikki: *turns to all of the cast* DON'T EVEN think about it!!! We've had enough sweatdrops in this story to last a lifetime!!!   
  
Everyone:*facevaults*  
  
Nikki: *sighs* this is going to be a long movie....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, it's been a while since my last submission. ^_^ Sorry bout that...Hope you liked the story, I know it's been  
awhile since I last submitted one of the chapters to "A Gundam Romance"...so go look that up if you want the whole story.  
I would like to apologize for the 'conga line' that just popped up outta no where. Hehe, I kinda figured I was making people sweatdrop too much, so I figured I'd acknowledge it inside the story. So there you have it. ;O)  
Well, usually I have a whole bunch of stuff to say down here...but tonight, I guess I just have nothing to say! Besides this: enjoy the rest of the stories and please read and review! :O)   
  
  



	5. Battier than a bellfull

  
Okay guys. It's been awhile, so I recommend to those who haven't seen this story before: "Go read the 'A Gundam Romance' stories." This chapter follows "A Gundam Romance gone bad". Once again, I say, I don't own Gundam Wing...also, I don't own the bags or candy bars *Mounds*...So don't sue me, cuz I don't have any money!! If you do sue me, you'll only get about 40 something dollars. ^^;; So as you can see, it's not worth the trouble, so just read my story and enjoy. ^_~  
Lots of silliness in this story too...perversion stopped? NEVER! I know I said it would probably let up, but, I lied! ;O) R&R please! (Midii-chan, you get your wish...Trieze-sama shows up! ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Gundam Romance Gone bad...continued...   
  
Battier than a bell full...  
  
  
His slender fingers ran across the buttons as he looked down on the unsuspecting cast.. his faithful female servant standing idly by...Spooky music starts playing...low and haunting, it filters through the air of the set...  
  
Elsewhere, down on the set....  
  
His flowing chestnut colored hair fell beautifully around his shoulders. Beautiful violet orbs scanned the victim carefully, deciding whether to bite or leave the helpless one alone. He decided he was more hungry than he could stand...A sultry smile spread across his lips as long white fangs effortlessly slid into soft flesh, breaking through the smooth skin. Deep red liquid trickled clumsily down his fangs and onto his chin as he drew deeper.  
  
Duo: So sweet....mmmmm...*he licks his fangs as he pulls back from his deadly bite*   
  
A shrill shriek is heard from behind...  
  
Hilde: AGH!!! DUO!!   
  
Duo: *turns around and drops the now mangled tomato* WHAT?!  
  
Hilde: THAT was for my sandwich!! *grabs the tomato from Duo*  
  
Duo: *pouts* But...  
  
Hilde: *gives a stern look*   
  
Duo: *sighs* Sorry, Hilde. It just looked so inviting...and I was so...*his eyes pan hungrily down to Hilde's Mounds* ....HUNGRY!! *face brightens* Ah, haaa...those are much better than any tomato!! *slinks slowly toward Hilde*  
  
Hilde: *turns to run* No way! You already took my tomato, you're not getting these too!! *runs off, tightly clutching her Mounds*  
  
Duo: Oh yes I am! After that tomato, I need some sweet sugary goodness!! *runs after Hilde laughing like a mad man*  
  
Nikki: *sighs as a Duo/Hilde blur flies past her* *turns to Noin* Are you guys ALWAYS like this when you're filming a show?  
  
Noin: What can I say? Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don't...  
  
*both Nikki and Noin are silent for a long moment*   
  
Noin: Uh...why do I feel like I should've facevaulted by now or something?  
  
Nikki: You know...You're not gonna believe this, but I had that same exact feeling!   
  
Millardo: *walks up sulking*   
  
Nikki: *turns to Millardo* What's the matter Millardo?  
  
Millardo: Dorothy tried to bite me...  
  
Nikki: *sighs* Yeah, she's been doing that to everyone...  
  
Millardo: *keeps sulking*  
  
Noin: Aww...Zec--Millardo, lets go have lunch, hm? *extends her arm to Millardo*  
  
Millardo: *smiles* *wraps his arms with hers*  
  
Both leave the set, still in their vamp outfits...  
  
Loud screams are heard, seconds after they walk out the door.  
  
Nikki: *watches as they leave* Wonderful. I guess everyone is taking an extended break then? *sighs* Oh Well...*walks off to check on the rest of the remaining cast* We've got the rest of the day...*stops in her tracks when she hears a faint sound*  
  
Spooky music gets louder. An ominous laugh fills the set.  
  
Nikki: Wha?! *looks around* Urrggh.... *mouth twists in an irritated anger*  
  
Another evil laugh fills the air.  
  
Nikki: *looks up at the sound box* TRIEZE!!! STOP playing with the sound! I told you and Lady Une you could be the audio operators ONLY if you behaved!  
  
Trieze: Hahaha*cough* *cough*ha...ha..*silent*  
  
Nikki: That's better... *shakes her head as she walks off to check on the cast*  
  
In the dressing rooms....  
  
Quatre: I WILL avenge my mother's death!!  
  
Trowa:.........  
  
Quatre: *raises his stake* *plows it into Trowa's chest*  
  
Trowa: *sputters* *dies*  
  
Quatre: *smiles* That was really great Trowa!  
  
Trowa: *opens his eyes* Really? *sits up and takes the prop stake out of his chest* Thanks, but, I still think I die too quickly in that scene...  
  
Quatre: Well, the script IS vague on how you should die... *reads it aloud* It only says, "Sputter and then die"...  
  
Trowa: Hm....yeah, just a bit vague...  
  
Quatre: Still, I think you did great.   
  
Trowa: Thanks Quatre. *gets up* Well, let's go find the rest of the cast...Maybe we can all rehearse together a little more before we start filming.  
  
Quatre: Fine idea Trowa, my dear vampire. Let us be off! *runs out of the dressing rooms in a super man costume* *makes whooshing sounds as he runs*  
  
Trowa: *sighs* Quatre, my friend...I'm afraid we are going to have to talk with the wardrobe person...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, okay...I know it didn't have much of Trieze, Midii...but it will later, I promise!! ^_^   
Why did I end it like this? Cuz I can, and it was long enough already. So, be looking out for the next chapter soon!!   
  
What happens?  
  
Wufei and Heero are cooking barbecue, Duo catches Hilde and Sally with...?!?!, Noin and Millardo terrorize the city, Trowa joins forces with the audio operators, and Super-Quatre actually flies!!! Okay...So, I lied about the "Flying Quatre" part... But it got your attention, didn't it? ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
